The Armor of Chaos
by artemis lover
Summary: The World of Percy Jackson is turned upside down when, Annabeth cheats on Percy and Percy becomes Chaos' soldier. He soon falls in love with his Adoptive daughter. I own nothing. Rated M for language.
1. My Life Sucks

**Percy P.O.V**

I still remember the day she left me for that jerk Daniel, my younger half-brother, I then vowed that I would never fall in love again.

_**2 weeks before**_

I was taking a walking down the beach when I saw my big-headed brother mark kissing some blond girl. As I walked closer I heard,

"Oh Daniel your so mush better than Percy" I almost burs with rage after that but I then had enough self control to peacefully leave and then write a note explaining everything to Annabeth and then leave camp unnoticed.

_**Back to present**_

Suddenly I see a bright light and out comes a man with bright stars for eyes and black skin with dark stars floating around, on it.

He then said, "Would you like to come with me?"

I then replied, "Who are you and why do you want me?"

"I am Chaos the creator of the universe and I want you to be one of my knights." Chaos soon answered

"Of course, I would." I mentioned .I then quickly grabbed his hand and suddenly, I saw space moving and I was in a castle filled with people battling.

Chaos soon voiced, "Welcome to the castle of Chaos, your new home." Suddenly as girl in black armor passed by wearing black armor with stary eyes just like Chaos'.

She then pointed out, "That a new recrute?"

Chaos quickly voiced, "This is Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus, and yes he is a new recrute."

The girl then shook Percy's hand and told Percy "My name is Shannon but you can call me Alpha."

Chaos quickly snapped, "Shannon I know what your thinking and don't even think about it!"

Shannon soon wined, "But why? He is a newbie Hero of Olympus or not you all start from the bottom up her!'

Chaos soon yelled, "Perceus is to be respect and is going to your second in command and your going to show him the ropes!"

Shannon soon screamed, "What!" Shannon soon stormed off mumbling things likeI hate this he knows I take this whole thing!


	2. A girl with secrets

Percy POV

As I walked with Chaos I decided to finally ask him why that girl was acting so weird.

When I did, Chaos immediately said, " She is the highest ranking officer in the whole army as well as my adoptive daughter. Although the reason she was so upset is something that is far to secret for you to know. Although the short end of it is most people have to work their way up to the top of the ranks but you get an immediate pass to third in command."

"Why do I get an immediate pass to third in command?" I quickly replied.

Chaos immediately said, " You get a free pass because you're the Hero of Olympus plus I have a special job in mind for you when it comes to my daughter."

"Alright so when do I get started?" I asked.

Chaos then said, " Right now, go down the hall and knock on the door and say, 'Chaos commands that you show me around.' and my daughter should take it from there."

I then did as he asked, and when I did I was greeted by the sound of the door opening to see Shannon once again wearing armor, throwing knives at the wall. Well that's a wonderful thing to see when you first meet a person.

Shannon then established, "I don't want to do this, so don't expect any of this to be pleasant."

"Wow what's with you? You really have some problem." I yelled. Shannon looked ticked. Her eyes darken and she started to walk over to me and put her elegant face right in front of mine.

Shannon then screamed, "Who do you think you are? I am still your superior weather that means anything to you or not I have to show you the ropes and make sure everyone respects you! Do you know how long it takes for something like that to happen? My dad had never done anything like this before and I am not too happy about it! I have a lot more important things to do other than help you get self confidence." Shannon then stormed of yelling, " My dad sucks I can't believe that he is making me do this, he know how I feel about this!"

I had to run to catch up with her I mean for an 18-year-old girl she was really fast. She then turned to me and placed something in my hand, when I opened my hand I saw a small marble but this marble was a scale model of the planet earth. I suddenly wondered what secrets Shannon was hiding underneath her armor. I decided there was only one way to find out.

Challenge her to a battle and win.


	3. Getting ready for the battle

I own nothing. I am dislexic so if you notice a few errors please point them out because I really need help with things like that. I love writing these. I will do my best to write at least one of these each week so stay tuned.

* * *

><p>I ran up to Shannon, and what I saw shocked me it was Shannon going upon hundreds of dummies shredding each one with a black sword that matched her armor. Each time she destroyed one she would leap into the air, do a flip destroying the next dummy. I have to give her credit, Shannon was one good fighter, I was worried about the fight I was about to challenge her to. I mean I am so stupid for doing this but it's the only way I am figuring out her secrets so lets go.<p>

I ran up to Shannon and she immediately turned around and put her sword next to my neck. Well, that leaves the element of surprise out of the list of possible things to use against her, and believe from seeing that there is a short list.

I decided this is better than never so I shouted, "I challenge you to a fight and if I win you have to tell me your secrets and take off your armor."

Shannon snorted and said, "Do you know how many people have challenged my to a duel on those terms, and each and everyone of them lost. But, sure I accept your challenge; I could use some extra practice. Plus, I can get a good judgment of your skills that way."

Shannon strode off getting ready for the duel I assumed. While, I walked over uncapped Riptide and started slicing down the dummies. I decided now's a better time than ever so I start my way to the amphitheatre. In the middle of walking around I realized I had no idea where I was going.

Just as I thought that I saw Shannon walking around looking for me I thought. My suspisions were conformed when I heard,

"I was looking everywhere for you I thought you were smart enough to stay where you were. Come on let's go." Shannon dragged me to a large ammpitheatre where there were tons of people yelling "Shannon Shannon…" I walked in to see a Shannon go on the other side getting in her ready stance. I quickly uncapped riptide and got ready, and then Chaos appeared out of nowhere.

Saying, "in 3…2…1 battle!" Shannon slammed her blade into the ground making a huge crack extending all the away to my feet, it was radiating with power when I touched it mud came out suddenly hardening on my foot. I was shocked I had never seen something like this before.


	4. A dark secret is reveled

Suddenly all the mud collected together to form a human shape until it formed an exact look a like of Shannon black hair, black star covered skin and all. Suddenly, the two started switching around until I couldn't tell which was which. Then, I had a brilliant idea I threw a ball of water at the two of them. One of them melted while the other screamed. So, Shannon hated water.

I created a giant orb of water and then willed it to form around Shannon. Shannon screamed struggling to escape the giant orb. Her eyes filled with pure fear. Suddenly, Chaos came forward destroying the orb and Shannon fell to the ground out cold struggling to breath. Reality soon came flooding back to Percy as he realized what he had done.

Percy broke into a run in an attempt to help her but Chaos stopped him.

Chaos said, "Percy I thought you were better than this." As Shannon was taken away by who he assumed were children of Apollo.

Time Skip

Percy ran to the infirmary when he opened the door he heard Shannon and Chaos arguing.

"But dad! I am fine!"

"Shannon you need to get all the water out of your system!" I decided it was time to interrupt.

"Hey how are you Shannon? I am so sorry I was just so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice what was happening to you."

"Percy I need some time to get over some problems." I left the room assuming what those problems are, I did not want to be there when that happens. Today's the day I thought I am going to learn her secrets. When I came into her room she was throwing knives at a dartboard.

"I can't tell you any more than one of my secrets so you pick." Said Shannon. I was debating in my head whether I should ask who her godly parent was or where she got that armor and why she always wore it. I finally decided I would ask her who her godly parent is.

Shannon said, "That's easy my godly parent is Gaea. " At this my jaw dropped.


	5. Shannon's appearance

Shannon POV

Yeah my mom is Gaea you know what they say you can't pick your family. My whole life people treated like a monster because I was different. Even my own mother decided I wasn't enough for her so she always put me in extreme pain, in order to push my limits.

"So next part of the bet take off your armor." Said Percy. I groaned I hate doing this it makes me feel vulnerable and easily influenced.

"Before I do this if I start mumbling and walk off but my armor back on." I told him. I gently pressed my shoulder blade and the armor instantly collapsed into a small bracelet I then slid the bracelet. Instantly my hair lightened into a soft hazelnut brown, my eyes shifted into a sky blue and finally my skin became a pale tan.

I swear Percy's jaw dropped all the way to the floor. I quickly grabbed my bracelet and slid it back on making sure that my mom could not reach my in my vulnerable state. I quickly rushed to the training room.

I always felt in touch with myself when I was training because when I was fighting my mom my life and emotions didn't matter just staying alive and hitting your target. As I slashed through each dummy I heard foot steps presumably Percy's. When I turned around I saw, what a shock, Percy! He had a look of confusion on his face.

It made me want to laugh the way his eyebrows were all scrunched up. I snapped myself out of it I needed to focus. I heard his utter the words

"Why does your armor change your appearance?"

Uh, everyone always asks that I gave him everything he needs to know! I even gave him the marble that has all the information on it! Now that I think about it why did I even give that to him in the first place?

Then, one thought came to my head. You like him, I immediately screamed inside my head. I will not let myself fall in love again not after him. I have to keep my mind on the task at hand, surviving.

My life has always been and always will be a train wreck I only I knew a way to drive the stupid train that is my life.


	6. Room of Memories

Percy POV

Shannon was one of the people that the further you go into questioning the more questions are left unanswered and even more start to pop up. She completely and utterly confuses me. How can she be so open at one moment and then be so vague at the next. Shannon is like a maze with no way out. Yet, I see so much of myself in her, living in the shadow of her parents, you do everything to prove yourself to them but in the end it's never enough and when you finally are done they want nothing to do with you. Although the last part may be different I can feel her sadness coming off of her in strong waves.

The way she looks away from all of the sudden reminds of someone I just can't put my finger on it.

Present time

Shannon ran away from me as I pressed her with questions. I followed her as she ran. I went through winding hallways twists and turns. It was like going through the Labyrinth all over again. When she stopped, a mural stood it depicted a young girl holding the sky as Gaea screamed at the girl, making the round shake.

She turned around and said, "Percy you must go this is not place for you this is for my and Chaos's eyes only."

I heard a voice whisper, "It is time that someone sees your pain let him in." Shannon cursed and traced the girl with her finger saying, "A burden may never be lifted until another who has shared the same burden has seen their pain." She turned around and said, "That's my favorite quote, Written by a child of Athena you know." Finally, Shannon punched the mural and the two walls parted leaving a room filled with pictures, weapons, and a single chair in the center.

"This is my room of memories each of these is a memory some are sad some happy and some not important. Each one, however, has a meaning whether you can decipher those meanings is something totally different. Even though my Dad wants you to my past or not I am not helping you any more than I have to."

As I walked around the room, a sword with blood covering the entire blade caught my attention. On the handle were the words, " Earth Reaper" in ancient Greek. I soon decided I should come back to that one. The walls were covered with picture of Shannon and a Brown haired boy with grey eyes. (son of Athena) One was of Shannon and the boy sitting at the top of a tree, as Shannon tried to push him off. The last one showed Shannon and the Boy fighting "Earth Reaper". Shannon sat off in the corner holding a picture frame.

"These pictures follow all the way down to the day I left Gaea. You may come here as long as you swear on Chaos to never touch that sword." Shannon told me.

" I swear on Chaos that I will not touch that sword."


	7. What is this King Arthur?

Percy POV

As I stood there in the room he saw a small doorway, which Shannon was heading into. As I followed her into the he came to a river that surrounded a stone, which had a sword lodge in it. As I stared at the sword he thought_, "What is this King Arthur and the Knight of the round table?"_

Shannon turned around and said, "This is island of purity, only the hearts of those who's hearts are truly pure can cross the river."

I then asked, "Have you crossed the river?"

Shannon's face morphed into one of sadness then into one of betrayal before quickly returning to her emotionless façade. She then spoke, "No I have not and have yet to try because I know I will not be able to cross because darkness is in my blood."

I then countered, "Then why is it that you have brought me here?"

"I brought you here because the one who can lift the sword out of the stone will truly be the heir to the Throne of Chaos and I think that is you." Said Shannon

"Well I am not going to cross the river until you cross it with me." I replied proudly.

"Then you're going to have to wait forever." She replied stiffly. Shannon then, turned around and headed to the "door" and turned the wall, slowly walking out of the room. I hurriedly followed when Shannon said emotionlessly, "It's getting late and you get some rest for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Wait what ceremony?" I asked.

"Oh just the one where you stand in front of everyone as you touch the sword of Chaos. It not that big of a deal" Shannon replied sarcastically. We continued down the hall until we stopped at a door, at the end of the hallway. "This is your room." Said Shannon, as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Okay that is so creepy that you have a key to my room." I spoke, Shannon gave me a look that said, seriously that's what your concerned about? As Shannon opened the door it was completely empty.

"Oh I forgot here is the key to your room you'll need it." Said Shannon once again using that emotionless tone that she used so often. As I grabbed the key the room suddenly shifted into a sea green with weapons of all different kind hanging on the walls. In the center of the room stood a waterbed with living fish inside. "What the heck just happened?"

"The room changes to reflect the one holding the key." Shannon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh and don't let anyone get the key or else the room becomes theirs." She said.

"What? Who's idea was that?" I said shocked

"My dad's he thought it would be cool if he people could have rooms that reflected how people felt." Shannon said in a voice that was say I told you so.

"So what does your room look like right now? I said.

"Have fun with your room you creeper." Said Shannon in annoyed tone.


	8. Girls in Trees?

Just a little warning here there is going to be a few swears in this chapter. (like Shit, Fuck, and other words like pervert.)

* * *

><p>Shannon POV<p>

Wow what a pervert. I can't believe he just said that that was just creepy. Alright I should probably get back to my room.

I pull out my key and open the door and what I find shakes me to my core. I scream at the top of my lungs! (that is a nice thing to wake up to in the middle of the night.) My room is a bright shade of pink with hearts everywhere and even my precious black bed is bright red with hearts on it! This is the worst shape my room has ever been in!

Focus Shannon think of darkness, bloodshed, death, and best of all my secret compartment filled with all the weapons one could dream of!

Wait! Tomorrows my birthday! I can finally change my name to Alpha! Soon no one will remember that retched name. All those horrid memories will be lifted off my shoulders; with no one saying "hey Shannon" "How you doing Shannon." No one will call me that like HE did.

Wait isn't that Percy getting sworn in tomorrow too? Shit, he will remember my name. Then it'll be Shannon this and Shannon that.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

When I went to sleep I had the oddest dream, I was in a meadow with a tree in the middle and two people were sitting on the tree. One I was that boy from Shannon's photos and the other was none other than, Shannon! I walked closer and then I heard.

"Come on Dan let's run away, I hate it here and you are nothing more that a tool for Gaea so that I will stay happy."

"I am sorry but I can't leave I have family to think about. Plus I am no tool am merely here to keep you from running away."

" One there the same thing. Two, if you won't come with me then I am leaving without you."

Then, the dream just stopped and I woke up to

"Get up it's time for the swearing in! I am not going to be late because you decided it was suddenly national sleep in day!"

* * *

><p>I know you all hate me for stopping but I have one important thing to ask before I continue writing this story. I am making a pole on who from the books should be Shannon's best friend.<p>

Bianica

zoey

or

Silena


End file.
